2018
Yu-Gi-Oh!-related events in 2018. January * 1''' - Japanese release date for Tournament Pack 2018 Vol.1. * '''6 - TCG release date for Advanced Demo Deck Extra Pack. * 13 ** Japanese release date for Flames of Destruction. ** Korean Pre-release events for Extreme Force. * 17 - Korean release date for Extreme Force. * 19 - North American release date for Wave of Light Structure Deck. * 20 - Japanese release date for ''V Jump'' March 2018 promotional card. * 27 - English, French, German, Italian, and Spanish release date for Extreme Force Sneak Peek Participation Card. February * 1''' - European English, French, German, Italian, and Spanish release date for Extreme Force. * '''2 - North American release date for Extreme Force. * 8''' - Korean release date for Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 2.yugioh.co.kr 유희왕 오피셜 카드게임 * '''10 - Japanese release date for Rarity Collection 20th Anniversary Edition. * 21 - Japanese release date for ''V Jump'' April 2018 promotional card. * 23 ** North American release date for Legendary Duelists: Ancient Millennium. ** Japanese release date for The Valuable Book 20 and its promotional cards. ** Korean release date for LINK VRAINS Pack.yugioh.co.kr 링크 브레인즈 팩 * 24 - Japanese release date for Deck Build Pack: Dark Savers. March * 1''' - Japanese release date for Perfect Rulebook 2018 promotional card. * '''6 - North American and European English release date for and its promotional card.amazon.com North American Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Volume 003 amazon.co.uk European English Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Volume 003 * 7''' - Korean release date for Memories of the Duel King: Duelist Kingdom Arc.yugioh.co.kr 결투왕의 기억 -듀얼리스트 킹덤 편- 스페셜 세트 * '''8 - North American release date for Legendary Collection Kaiba and its contained Mega Pack. * 10 ** Japanese release date for Structure Deck R: Curse of the Dark. ** Japanese release date for Premium Pack 20. * 14 - Korean release date for Structure Deck: Powercode Link. yugioh.co.kr스트럭처 덱 -파워코드 링크- * 20 - Japanese release date for ''V Jump'' Spring 2018 subscription bonus and ''V Jump'' May 2018 promotional card. * 23 - North American release date for Extreme Force Special Edition. * 24 - Japanese release date for Starter Deck 2018 and Special Pack 20th Anniversary Edition Vol.1. * 30 - North American release date for Star Pack VRAINS. April * 4''' - Japanese release date for Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Volume 5 promotional card. * '''13 - North American release date for OTS Tournament Pack 7. * 14 - Japanese release date for Cybernetic Horizon.yu-gi-oh.jp Cybernetic Horizon * 20 - North American release date for Lair of Darkness Structure Deck.The Organization Lair of Darkness Structure Deck * 21 - Japanese release date for V Jump June 2018 promotional card. * 28 - English, French, German, Italian, and Spanish release date for Flames of Destruction Sneak Peek Participation Card. May * 4''' - North American release date for Flames of Destruction.The Organization First Info about Flames of Destruction * '''12 - Japanese release date for Collectors Pack 2018.The Organization OCG Collectors Pack 2018 * 25 - North American release date for Dark Saviors.The Organization TCG Dark Saviors Announcement June * 8''' - North American release date for Flames of Destruction Special Edition.The Organization TCG Flames of Destruction Special Edition Announcement * '''9 - Japanese release date for Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 3.The Organization Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 3 Annoucement * 23 - Japanese release date for Structure Deck: Master Link.The Organization Structure Deck Master Link Announced * 29 - North American release date for Battles of Legend: Relentless Revenge.The Organization Battles of Legend: Relentless Revenge Production Information July * 13 - North American release date for Starter Deck: Codebreaker. * 14 - Japanese release date for Soul Fusion.The Organization OCG Booster Pack: Soul Fusion * 27 - North American release date for Cybernetic Horizon. Others * Japanese release date for Tournament Pack 2018 Vol.2.The Organization Tournament Pack 2018 Vol.2 * North American release date for Weekly Shonen Jump January 2018 membership promotional card. * North American release date for Weekly Shonen Jump March 2018 membership promotional card. References Category:Timeline